


Special

by Albenkind



Series: Prompt fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki suffers from anterograde amnesia. </p><p>Based on this post:<br/>http://lokincest.tumblr.com/post/114761332187/lokincest-fic-where-lokis-butt-has-amnesia-so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/gifts).



> I actually wanted to post some smut, but then I accidently ended up with some angst.

For Thor, Loki had always been special. 

And by now he was even more special.

Loki had cried for so long Thor had lost count. But he had always been there, helping him, supporting him with everything he had. Thor could still remember the nights he'd spent with him. He could still remember how Loki had been clinging to him, crying into his shoulder until his shirt was hopelessly soaked in his tears. He could remember everything. Each time their bodies melted together, the millions of shared kisses and their touches. The feather-light touches that had sent shivers all over their bodies and how Loki was shaking each time he came undone. The love in Loki's eyes and the happiness. Thor could remember their dates. The ice cream Loki liked the most and how his eyes lit up every time he tasted the ice cream made by their favourite Italian. And how they walked through the nearby park, holding hands and snuggling into the other's side and neck.

Thor could remember all of that and more. 

Loki couldn't. Not anymore. 

Loki couldn't remember anything since the car accident. Ever since then, Loki suffered from anterograde amnesia. He'd lost his ability to create new memories. And the impact on Loki's life had been devastating. He'd feared Thor would leave him - but Thor didn't. He could never leave Loki. He loved him way too much for it, even if Thor could feel how emotionally exhausting it was for him as well. Explaining things to Loki over and over again. Every day anew. But he'd stick around. Loki needed him. And he needed Loki.

"God fucking-!!" Loki suddenly cursed, snapping Thor out of his thoughts. 

The blond looked up and immediately walked over to Loki, who had carried a pot with cooked noodles to the sink, pouring the boiling water into it while transferring the noodles into a sieve. Apparently, some of the hot water hit Loki's skin. 

Loki jerked his hand away quickly, sucking on the burned spot at the heel of his left hand. 

Gently, Thor pulled it away. "Let me see." He said and looked at the deeply red area. He walked over to the freezer, grabbing a cooling pack and a thin cloth before putting the wrapped pack on top of the burn. 

"Careful next time with the noodles." Thor said. 

"It hurts."

"I know. But the cold will make it better, I promise." Thor answered and carefully watched Loki's emotions that were clearly visible in his face. This was - for Loki - the first time he was experiencing heat. And cold. Not in reality of course... but in Loki's mind and Thor could feel his heart clenching painfully when he watched the changing expressions. 

"I didn't know cold things could sting." Loki commented quietly. 

"It can, yes." Thor answered with a warm smile, reaching up with his other hand and gently caressing Loki's cheek. 

"How many times have I burned my hand by now?" Loki asked after a while.  


"Seven."

They stood there for a few more moments and when Thor figured it was enough, he pulled the pack away and put a plaster to the heel of Loki's hand before leading him over to the bed and gently making Loki sit. 

"Forget about the noodles." Thor said. 

Loki closed his eyes and for a second, Thor feared he might start to cry - again. During the last five weeks, there hadn't been a day where Loki didn't cry. And Thor didn't know how long he would be able to stand watching Loki cry each day before he would go mad. 

"Loki. It's okay. Come here..." he whispered, pulling Loki close and letting him rest his head in the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around him. 

"It's not okay. It will never be okay, Thor." Loki whimpered and Thor clenched his teeth, resting one hand at the back of Loki's head while the other ran over his back gently. 

He knew Loki was right. It would never be okay. They both know the damage couldn't be reversed. But Thor also knew that Loki would never be less special to him.

And Thor would do everything he could to make it right again.


End file.
